1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ropes, cords, and accessories related thereto, and more specifically to an improved holder device for coiled ropes or other elongate flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most lengths of line or rope, such as the tow rope used in water skiing, are preferably kept coiled when not in use, both to prevent tangling of the rope, and to avoid accidents such as those caused by tripping over the rope. Unfortunately, such coils of rope have a tendency to twist, knot or otherwise become disorganized, so it is important to keep the coils secure and intact.
Many known rope holders utilize fixed cleats, posts, or other structural features around which the rope is coiled. Other rope holders utilize a crank to wind the rope up on a rigid spool, and to retain the rope on that spool until it is subsequently unwound. All of these known rope holders tend to be awkward to use and install, especially in the cramped quarters of a boat.